fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Ironwood
Appearance Oliver's is a very tall average build young man with a strong personality. His hair is a combination of green,red and blue and it is a spiky long ponytail hair that is tied by a blue ribbon. He has light brown skin and a scar on his right face. His right eye is green and his left eye is blue. They turn green when he is angry. He wears a black and green jacket with a dragon on the side arm of the jacket. The pants he wears are blue baggy pant with an extra layer with green flames on both of the pant legs. His favorite shoe of choice is his black and red greaves. He has a black fingerless gloves on his left hand and a emerald green gauntlet on his right arm and hand. He wears a ruby necklace, three emerald earrings on one ear, and sapphire crystals embedded on his jacket with two string with diamonds at the tip. Personality Oliver is a silent young man and only speaks when he has something wise to say. Any other time, he is just silent. History Oliver was born in unnamed and unknown cave in a unknown mountain. Synopsis Oliver's Story In progress.. Relationship Abilities * ' Enhance Smell'- Oliver can smell enemy and ally far from his location as this is a skill from being a Dragon Slayer. * ' Enhance Hearing'- Oliver has a keen sense of hearing due to his abilities as a Dragon Slayer. * ' Enhance Strength'- Oliver possess great strength and stong attack power. * ' Enhance Speed'- Oliver is a very fast individual. * ' Enhance Durability'- Oliver has been smashed through windows and walls, but has shown to be okay. * ' Immense Stamina '- one of Oliver's key stats is his immense Stamina. He can go on in battles for a long time. Weapons * Crystal Sword. Strength * Fire Magic * Ice Magic * Insect Magic * Wind Magic Combos Resistance Ineffective Weaknesses * Water Magic * Plant Magic * Earth Magic * Strengthening Magic * Steel Magic Magic Basic Spells * Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic ( bluemage1992)(クリスタルドラゴンスレイヤーマジク''Kurisutarudoragonsureiyāmajikku'') * ' Crystal Dragon's Roar'( クリスタルドラゴン咆哮 Kurisutarudoragon hōkō) * ' Crystal Dragon's Dance '( クリスタルドラゴンのダンス Kurisutaru doragon no dansu ) * ' Crystal Dragon's Meteor '( クリスタルドラゴンの流星 Kurisutaru doragon no ryūsei '' ) * ' Crystal Dragon's Rage( クリスタルドラゴンの怒り Kurisutaru doragon no ikari '') * ' Crystal Dragon's Rush( クリスタルドラゴンラッシュ Kurisutarudoragonrasshu) * ' Crystal Dragon's Pulse '( クリスタルドラゴンのパルス Kurisutaru doragon no parusu ) * Crystal Dragon's Sword (クリスタルドラゴンの剣 Kurisutaru doragon no ken) * ' Crystal Dragon's Drill '(クリスタルドラゴンドリル Kurisutarudoragondoriru) * ' Crystal Dragon's Diamond Fist '(クリスタルドラゴンダイヤモンド拳 Kurisutarudoragondaiyamondo ken) * Crystal Dragon's Scales(クリスタルドラゴンスケール Kurisutarudoragonsukēru) * Crystal Dragon's Wing Attack (クリスタルドラゴンウィング攻撃 Kurisutarudoragon'u~ingu kōgeki) * ' Crystal Dragon's Crushing Fang'(クリスタルドラゴン破砕牙 Kurisutarudoragon hasai kiba) * ' Crystal Dragon's Diamond Kick'(クリスタルドラゴンのダイヤモンドキック Kurisutaru doragon no daiyamondokikku) ' Lightning Magic'(ライトニングマジック Raitoningumajikku) * Lightning Darts(ライトニングダーツ Raitoningudātsu) * Lightning Pulse( ライトニングパルス Raitoninguparusu) Advance Spells * ' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art'( ドラゴンスレイヤーの秘密アート Doragonsureiyā no himitsu āto) * Dragon Force(ドラゴンフォース Doragonfōsu) * Crystal Weapon: Diamond Blade(クリスタル武器：ダイヤモンドブレード Kurisutaru buki: Daiyamondoburēdo) * Crystal Weapon: Diamond Mace(クリスタル武器：トパーズメイス Kurisutaru buki: Topāzumeisu)